The invention relates to filter elements and improved sealing therefor.
A filter element includes filter media for passing fluid flow therethrough from an upstream side to a downstream side. A filter frame typically circumscribes the filter media for supporting the filter media in a housing. Sealing material is provided between the filter media and the filter frame and provides a seal therebetween blocking bypass of fluid, including contaminates, around the filter media from the upstream side to the downstream side. The filter frame is sealed to the housing, e.g. by a gasket, to also block bypass flow in the housing.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward filter element sealing technology.